Sparkly Bandana Troubles
by Starstrike107
Summary: Ruby messes with Sapphire's only bandana. "You better start running." Franticshipping one-shot for Franticshipping day.


**Hey everyone! I think it's franticshipping day right now, so here's a fanfic! If it isn't franticshipping day, just pretend it is. I really hate the black screen of death on my computer. (I'm using my parent's computer). I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OTHER REFERENCE MADE IN THIS FANFICTION!**

A day in Littleroot Town was normally tranquil, with pokemon buzzing and wind rustling the nearby rawst berries. Humidity was sometimes present, creating a perfect temperature for children outside to play.

Normally and sometimes are the key words.

"RUBY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BANDANA!" A brunette girl clutching a psychedelic bandana with her right hand with a furious expression. She stormed out of her house with heavy stomps and uneven breathing.

Ruby looked over from his sewing spot in the short grass and held a chuckle from behind his hand. He had full knowledge that her now-girly bandana was her last one. A few bottles of glitter and dye were stuffed into a pocket of his sewing kit. Ruby set his light pink fabric down and turned to look at a fuming Sapphire. "I didn't do it." He held up his hands in an innocent manner.

Sapphire sent a death glare at Ruby's way and held up a fist. "THIS WAS MY ONLY BANDANA! YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME?" She tossed the "glitterfied" bandana at Ruby and raised her hands in a choking manner. Her flaming eyes clearly said,' I'll kill you until you die even more times than Kenny did in South Park!'

Ruby read her gaze and sheepishly chuckled. "Uh... This is the part where you start chasing me around, isn't it?"

Sapphire nodded and shook her fist threateningly. "You better start running prissy boy," shouted Sapphire. She readied her legs into an efficient running stance.

Ruby gulped and muttered," Barbarian," before activating his running shoes and dashing away faster than anyone could say," bandana."

Sapphire had a flare in her ocean eyes before she pursued Ruby with abnormal speed.

After about ten minutes, the two teens were moving through Petalburg Woods.

Fortunately for Sapphire, there were vines creeping around the trees. Unfortunately for Ruby, she was known to be extremely quick in dense terrain. Unfortunately for Sapphire, she had been in an accident several months back and couldn't take advantage of her surroundings. Fortunately for Ruby, Sapphire was slowed down.

Despite the fortunate and unfortunate war, Sapphire was still gaining on Ruby. Noticing this detail, she grinned evilly and reached out to grab Ruby.

Ruby evaded the attack and dashed away even faster. Like in all movies, he tripped on a tree branch and fell. A relatively sharp stick scraped his knee before blood gushed out of the wound. He sat up against a maple tree trunk and had a panicked expression.

Sapphire seemed to be sharing the same expression and rushed to Ruby. "Hey sissy boy, are you okay?" She noticed his face and commented," What's wrong, you look like a Minun just used rock tomb." She chuckled, but anyone with half a brain could see that it was just to make the situation less tense.

Ruby groaned and replied," No, I'm not okay! My new clothes just got dirty!" He threw his arms up in frustration and angrily whined," What do I tell my mom?"

Sapphire stared at Ruby with a peculiar look and deadpanned," Um, Ruby? You _do _realize that _you _made your own clothes, right? She honestly won't give a fuck about whether it's dirty or not." She rested a hand on his shoulder and scoffed. "I sometimes lose faith in you, sis."

Ruby nodded inadvertently before realizing something. "Wait... Did you just call me sis?" He tried to stand up, but failed and caused more blood to squeeze out of his knee. He visibly winced and sat back down.

Sapphire revealed her soft self and pushed Ruby down. "Stay down! You'll get yourself more dirty this way," she hissed. After seeing how her words had an effect on Ruby's mindset, she disappeared into the forest for herbs.

Ruby glared at his wound and thought,' Really Ruby? You show your weak self in front of the person you've had a crush on since the beginning.' He sighed and closed his eyes before realizing that he had just admitted something. 'What the Kyogre did I just think?' From that point on, Ruby was losing a battle of denial with his own conscious.

Sapphire walked through the forest and scanned the ground for herbs. 'Uh, why did I do this again,' She thought.

**'Because you truly care about him more than a best friend.'**

Sapphire froze and conjured a confused expression. 'Since when did my conscious sound so British? Hey! I don't like him more than a best friend! Not anymore!' This resulted in her arguing out loud with her own conscious. After a few strange glances from people, she had returned to where Ruby was waiting.

'For the last time, I don't like that prissy boy/barbarian,' both Ruby and Sapphire argued.

**'Sure you don't,' responded both minds, dripping with sarcasm.**

At this point, both of them were tired of the argument. With tiredness, there's always anger. Anger caused both of the lovebirds to shout out at the same time," Fine! I _do _have feelings for Ruby/Sapphire!"

**'Hey, look behind you.'**

Ruby and Sapphire directed their gazes to behind them and found the subject of the argument.

Sapphire's eyes bugged out while she was blushing and Ruby stared at the ground, waiting for her fury.

The voice chuckled and left the awkward teens to themselves.

Sapphire spoke up first and whispered," You know Ruby? I actually really like you. I might love you, in fact." She straightened her back and rushed through the forest, blushing pink.

Ruby blinked once. Twice. He had stayed in his position for a few moments before processing what had just happened. He had a silly grin, but glared murderously at his now recovering knee. Ruby plastered on a thoughtful expression, furrowing his eyebrows and rubbing his chin, before an idea popped inside his head.

Sapphire was still running before she opened her Pokénav to check her distance. After seeing that she was far away from Ruby, she checked her messages.

'Hey Sapphire, I didn't get to tell you that I love you too, you barbarian. ...you're still going to try out my dresses, right?'

-Ruby

Sapphire smiled before realizing the situation at hand. Her bandana was still ruined with rainbow dye and glitter.


End file.
